Comedy World: The Telltale TV
The Telltale TV 'is a 90-minute episode of Comedy World. It aired on June 1, 2015, along with PC Guy's Big Adventure, in order to celebrate Orange Otter Network's 1 year anniversary. Plot In the TV universe, Eric and PC Guy travel through various shows to team up with other heroes like PB&J, SpongeBob, the Eds, the Griffin Family, the South Park boys, etc. to defeat the bad TV characters like Barney, Caillou, Honey Boo-Boo, Jerry Springer, etc. Songs *Spring Cleaning *Save the Drama for your Llama *Albino Woolly Mammoth Transcript ''reads, "GoAnimate Studios proudly presents you..." and the title of the special zooms into the kitchen. PC Guy is reading a newspaper 'PC Guy: '''Thank Alvin Hung it's Saturday. I'm going to read the newspaper for the heck of it. ''has a shocked look on his face Oh my goodness! The ''GOOD ''TV shows are in trouble! '''Eric: ''in'' What's that? PC Guy: 'Read this. ''the newspaper to him '''Eric: ''a cheerful tone'' It's true! Cartoons are real! PC Guy: 'Ironically, we ''are ''a cartoon. '''Eric: '''I know, but... never mind. Let me read that article again. ''faints 'PC Guy: '''I think I'll faint, too. ''faints to the brothers cleaning their closet '''Eric: ''singing'' Spring cleaning, spring cleaning, gotta keep on leaning. Spring cleaning is no fun. I wish there were none. It's such a snore, because it's so poor. PC Guy: 'Yuck, my shoes from kindergarten. ''it away 'Eric: '''Huh? A box of our old school stuff? ''dig in it. PC Guy finds a folder 'Eric: '''It's my old folder from kindergarten! ''Guy blows the dust off of it, and he opens it '''Eric: '''I have a frowny face sticker for every day in October! '''PC Guy: ''sarcastically'' Gee, I wonder why... flips the page Eric: 'Same goes with February and April! '''PC Guy: '''I STILL wonder why... ''purple and white portal appears out of the blue 'Eric: '''AUGH! ''in fear What's that? 'PC Guy: '''It must be a portal. Maybe it'll take us to the TV universe? ''duo enter the portal. They get sucked inside their bedroom TV 'Eric: '''Whoa... '''PC Guy: '''Where are we...? '''Eric: '''This place looks familiar! ''are now in a hypnotic circle 'Eric: '''Never mind. ''teleport to Lake Hoohaw. They are in the air 'Eric: '''Hey PC Guy, why are we in the air? '''PC Guy: '''It's the first law of cartoon logic: Gravity does not work until you look down... ''look down and fall. They scream. Suddenly, they land on the ground safely '''PC Guy: Hey, I recall this place. Anyway, we gotta warn Sophie and PB&J! barge in PB&J's houseboat ''PB&J! Consult Sophie! Characters like Caillou and Honey Boo-Boo are gonna take over the cartoon world! '''Jelly: '''Time to sing a song about it! ~ Save the Drama for your Llama ~ 'Eric' We gotta save the drama for our llama, or it'll be an awful saga! There might be dying fauna right now Because of those awful characters We'll battle 'em, and go "POW!" 'Jelly' Characters like Honey Boo-Boo Are gonna take over the world, out of the blue We'll defeat them by doing teamwork After that All of us will put on a big smirk On our faces 'Peanut' You got that right, Jelly Teamwork is very welly 'Guy' Can we stop it with the singing? I'm already blinking! All of you are making this episode longer! 'Jelly' Please don't break the fourth wall Because it might turn into a brawl 'Guy' I got you, Jelly. ''ends 'Jelly: '''Okay. Now, where were we? '''Peanut: '''Call Sophie and warn her. '''Jelly: '''Oh yeah. ''later... 'Jelly: '''This is starting to drive me crazy! What's taking her so long? '''Peanut: '''What if she... she... '''Jelly: '"She" what?! '''Peanut: '''GOT BUTCHERED BY- ''opens ''Oodelay, Sophie! '''Sophie: '''So, the bad TV characters are gonna take over the cartoon world? WIP Trivia *The South Park boys or the Griffin family does not cuss due to the show being rated TV-Y7-FV and Orange Otter Network being a family-friendly channel. (Except for the Adult Animation Apartment block) Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:KingKool720's stuff Category:Orange Otter Network